Dark Merlin
by Demigods-4one
Summary: Merlin is possessed by Cornelius Sigan, Sigan has taken over, is in control of Merlin - Dark Merlin. Will Gaius be able to help him this time.
1. Sigan is returned

**Read and Review please, I own nothing, the BBC does, this is just for fun, thanks to Merlin Tv Show for the real lines from the show**

**This is based on The Curse of Cornelius Sigan - Merlin season 2 episode 1 so if you have not saw it yet, this won't make sense in a way. **

* * *

The raven man looked up at the young sorcerer, here he was, powerful and young, with so much to lean and he was acting as this prince's manservant

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave".

Merlin shook his head "That's not true"

Sigan looked at the boy, he knew he boy was lieing. "He casts you aside without a moments thought..."

Merlin thought back to Arthur putting him in jail, his insides tightened, even this sorcerer knew it "That doesn't matter" it was half true, they always forgot about their little fights but it still hurt Merlin.

Sigan heard the blank, low voice from Merlin "But it must hurt, _so much, _to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power" he knew what the boy was thinking, just by watching him, the way his eyes screamed with the truth.

Merlin wanted Arthur to see him for what he really was, so badly, but he knew, if his magic came out he would be killed "That's the way it has to be"

A look pasted Sigan's face, he moved near to Merlin "Does it? You are young, Merlin. Look inside yourself, you have yet to discover you true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are". This boy was easy to bend to his will, he seen the look in Merlin's eyes, hope but then it went out as Merlin answered him "That can never be"

Sigan pushed him more he wanted this powerful warlock on his side.

"It can. If you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet"

Merlin felt anger at these words, he did not want his friend kneeling at his feet, Merlin shuck his head "Better to serve a good man than rule with an evil one". This was true, no matter how bad Arthur had treated him, how many times he had put Merlin in jail, the stocks, threatened to run him through, Arthur was a good man and a friend.

"You'd rather be a servant" Sigan could not believe it, why was this warlock wanting to be a slave when he could be a powerful force with me , if the foolish boy would not see things the right way, I will make him. "So be it. If you will not join me, then I will become you, and your power will be harnessed to my will"!

Merlin watched as Cedric's body jerked and fell to the floor. He lay there, not moving. Merlin felt nothing, he waited, nothing happened.

Merlin ran back to Arthur, he was laying face down on the cold floor, Merlin turned him, he had a wound under his right eye, Gaius will heal that and he'll be fine. Merlin hoped.

A blue mist was moving closer to Merlin behind his back, Merlin had not seen it. It grow closer and started to creep up his back

"Arthur" Merlin shuck him, Arthur gave a low groan, he was still alive. Merlin looked around the court yard, all the monsters had vanished.

He became aware of a cold draft near his neck, he looked down. There moving up to his nose was a thin blue mist. It crept into his nose, Merlin grabbed it, trying to stop it, it hurt.

His vision clouded over, his head grew heavily.

"Merlin" Came an old man's voice

"Gaius" Merlin managed to shout, the last bit of blue inside him. He felt himself fall to the floor, his body twitching out of his control. He felt anger, hate and pain...

Then nothing.

"Merlin, where are you?" Gaius shouted through the mist. Merlin had just called him, he walked past dead bodys and stopped. Merlin has laying on top of Arthur, his eyes closed, blood running down his nose.

'typical Merlin, always in the wars' Gaius though to himself. He bend down to feel the boys pulse, his heart must be beating so fast, his pulse was racing.

A few guards had come out with him, Gaius waved them over. "Can you take Arthur to his chambers, I will be with him soon" the guards held Arthur, how was now slowly coming around, by the arms and lifted him, Gaius bent down and looked Merlin over quickly, for more wounds, the boy was fine apart from his nose. Gaius held him up by his arms and slowly carried him up to their chambers.

Here Gaius laid Merlin on a table and lifted an eye lid, The blue had gone, in it's place was pure black, Gaius blinked in shock, and the eyes were blue again. Gaius stared. did he imagine that?

Merlin's pulse had slowed down, back to normal. Gaius cleaned his nose and watched his chest rise and fall, the boy was breathing well. Gaius went over to the cupboard in the corner and got out a few blankets to keep the boy warm. He needed to go and see if Prince Arthur was well. looking back at Merlin, Gaius walked out the door. Merlin was going to be alright, he just needed to wake up.

When the door closed Merlin's eyes snapped open. A raven screeched in the night. The eyes black with hatred.

Cornelius Sigan could feel the power of this boy's magic, it was so very strong, it filled his body. He was in control of Merlin now. He sat up,sat up in a way that was far to creepy, he shot up without moving his arm.

it was now his time to show Uther and Arthur Pendragon who bowed to who.


	2. A trip in the night

Arthur lay on his bed, watching Sir Leon attempting to move his shirt up, Arthur had a wound, it was bleeding and Sir Leon was trying to wash it, only every time his finger touched Arthur's skin Sir Leon would just as though he had been stocked. Arthur supposed this had something to do with him being a prince and Leon was being an ass, well no, he was just jumpy at the idea of hurting or touching Arthur's skin, which was sort of amusing to Arthur, but it was getting annoying now.

They was a knock on the door and in walked Gaius! Arthur smiled at him, at last, he can get that cut healed. "I'll be outside if you need me Sire" Leon bowed low and walked out. Arthur rolled his eyes

"At least you don't squirm up at the thought of touching me, am i really that repulsive?" Arthur asked in mock concern. "How is Merlin, I heard he collapsed on me _again_, that boy must like the idea of using me as a pillow" Arthur's light-hearted behavior stopped when Gaius opened his bag and took out some liquid. Gaius had used it before and it had stung, and that was on a smaller cut.

"He'll live, but as for you, this will..." Gaius said but Arthur finished with a "Hurt?"

"It will sting, but it cleans and heals in seconds" Gaius held it on Arthur stomach, who breathed in fast.

"Now your eye Sire" Gaius said lightly, noticing the look on Arthur's face.

Gaius rubbed the cloth under Arthur eye.

"I walked in as it sounds as though your murdering him Gaius, please say it's true" A women's voice.

"Morgana I did not give permission for you to enter my chamber" Arthur moaned at her, he had yelped when some of the healing liquid went into his eye.

"How bad is he? Will he live? Shall I go inform the court our, beloved, cherished, pampered prince will pass in the night?" Morgana came around the bed for a closer look at Arthur, who was now laying in bed, topless but the dressings.

"Leon! I need you" Arthur shouted. And in he came, with a bow "Sire?"

"Removed the Lady Morgana from my chambers" Arthur shout her a smile and a wink as Sir Leon walked to her, and held her arm and started to walk her out "Unhand me, coward" and she was gone.

Gaius finished mopping Arthur until the prince was blood free, helping him into his shirt he wore to bed Gaius left him to rest.

Walking back into his chamber the first thing he seen was...Merlin.

The boy was sat up on the table, eyes blank and staring. Just looking straight ahead, not blinking.

"Merlin?" Gaius hurried over to him "Merlin" Gaius waved his hand in the boys face. Nothing

Merlin's eyes where black again. Gaius looked in terror at him, Merlin's head slowly turned to look at Gaius, just staring at him

"Hey Gaius" Merlin smiled. He blinked the eyes blue again.

Gaius put his hand up to Merlin's head, he felt cool, not burning up or anything.

"Look at me" Gaius said, holding Merlin's head in his hands. The blue eyes met his. Merlin just looked puzzled. "Everything ok Gaius?"

Gaius let go off Merlin, and looked him up and down, the boy looked in great health to Gaius but he had something, a feeling, which told him something was not right.

"Yes" Gaius rubbed his eyes, it was late and he had been caring for the injured in the halls all night, he could be tired, not seeing right, he looked back at Merlin, who was watching him.

"It's late Merlin, you should get some sleep" Gaius watched Merlin as he got down off the table and walked to his room "Night" Merlin called back down to Gaius. Who waited until his young apprentice was in his room before cleaning up for the night. He got ready for bed and laid down. Thinking.

Merlin was also lying in bed

His eyes clouded over again, this time the colour went a little darker. He was seeing in black and white but a few little dots of colour still reached his eyes, there on the floor was his red scarf, he could tell it apart from his blue as little red rays flicked her and there.

"Arthur is in his chambers..." Came a voice from deep down in his mind "He will be sleeping...big wound my little friends give him....go see him Merlin.....he wants to see you" Merlin sat up. He tried to fight the voice and fight his body, but the voice had him locked behind his own eyes.

"Stand boy" The voice ordered. Merlin felt pain in his legs, which moved themselves. Merlin give a little moan in his head, the voice laughed at him.

Merlin was forced to the door, his feet moving slowly, Merlin had no control over himself.

"Wait"

Merlin stopped.

Gaius had stopped his thinking and rolled over in his bed. He closed his eyes

"Wait"

Merlin waited for an hour, just stood motionless, at the door.

"You may exit Merlin....Use magic" Merlin felt his hand raise by itself. His mouth opened and heat grew from his chest to his fingers. The eyes flashed gold and the door opened.

"Move"

Merlin didn't want to, he wanted to go back to bed, then he felt pain in his lower back, it burned him. Making him moved

Merlin walked to the door and his hands opened it. Merlin watched though his eyes as he was forced into the corridor.

"To Arthur we go" His eye glowed gold and the door closed noiselessly.

Cornelius Sigan forced Merlin to move, letting the boy feel pain every time he tried to fight, soon the boy will lean to be obedient. At one time Merlin had tried to fling himself in front of a group of guards, nearly getting himself and Sigan killed. Sigan had great pleasure in holding the boy in pain for so long, his body had started to shake, looking pale. The best thing was, the boy was screaming on the inside but no word escaped his mouth.

Up the corridor to Arthur's chambers there went. Stopping outside.

"In we go now" Merlin's eye flashed gold as magic opened Arthur's door

"Hood up" Merlin's hand rose to his head, and pulled his hood up over his head

"Now, see there on the table, they is a knife, pick it up"

Merlin was forced to the table, his hands closing on the handle

'No please, he's my friend' Merlin's voice sounded distant, locked up somewhere in his mind

"He is not, he is your enemy, he hates our kind" more pain, this time in his arms.

"To the bed"

Merlin turned. Walked over to Arthur. The prince was laid on his back, a dreamy look over his face, his lips moving a little as he dreamed.

"Slash him"

Merlin's arm moved, his head looked at Arthur's blankets, his eyes glowed and the blankets fell down past the prince's waist. The same time the knife came down and slashed through Arthur's night shirt. The prince woke with a scream.

"Run"

Merlin turned and dropped the knife, ran from the room.

On the other side guards ran into site, they didn't see Merlin, for some force was making him run faster than any human. He was back in his bed before the guards could shout "Sound the alarm bell".

Uther ran into Arthur's chambers, the lights where on and Sir Leon and Gaius where with...

"Arthur" Uther ran to his son's side.

"Father" Arthur chocked out through sobs, "Father"

"What has happened to him?" Uther sounded angry to Gaius but to Arthur he knew it was concern

"He was attacked, sir" Sir Leon step closer to Uther "While he was sleeping, someone came in and slashed him, he's going to be ok, Gaius has tended to him but he's badly shaken as you can imagine"

Uther held on to Arthur free hand, he was sweaty and fresh tears formed in his eyes.

"Sire" a new solder had knocked and stood at the door, "We have looked the full castle for a hooded figure and found nothing"

Uther turned to him "search the lower town, the grounds, the full of Camelot if you have to, i want whoever done this found and punished"

"This was on the floor" Sir Leon showed Uther the knife. The blood was smudged.

Uther turned back to Arthur and started to stroke his check.

"Get some guards and put them outside Arthur's door, get guards outside to stand guard under Arthur's window, I do not want my son to be panicked in his own castle"

Sir Leon left to call the guards.

"Gaius, if you have done all you can for him then you can go too, I will stay with Arthur tonight" Uther moved the blankets back up to Arthur. Gaius bowed to the king and left closing the door behind him. Uther turned out the candles and put his arm around his son.

Merlin had discarded the hooded top and climbed back into bed. He felt his eye lids close. The chamber door into Gaius' main room opened and closed again. They both heard the old man get back into bed.

"Job done for tonight boy" came the voice of Cornelius Sigan


	3. A meal fit for a king

**Read and review please**

* * *

Merlin's eyes opened, he was lying in bed. He rubbed his head, it felt sore, as though he'd been drinking. He thought back to last night, what had happened? He remembered being with Gaius and running outside to destroying a gargoyle, finding Arthur unconscious and then Sigan was there, then nothing, he was back with Gaius.

He sat up, they was blood on his sheet, only a little spotting here and there, he looked at his body, they was no cuts but on his hands was dried blood, it was not his.

Getting off his bed he walked into the main room, they was a bucket of water in the corner, he washed the blood of his hands and washed his face. The door opened and Gaius came in

"I was wondering what time you would get up, but after last night I wanted to keep you in bed" Gaius moved over to the stove to cook Merlin some food. Merlin looked out the window; it was afternoon sun that came in.

"Oops slept in, I'm amazed Arthur hasn't come banging on the door, where's my breakfast Merlin, your late for work Merlin" Merlin finished washing and made his way back into his room to dress himself. The first thing he saw was a hooded top, he was sure he had put it in his wardrobe when he got here months ago, what was it doing out. He chucked it back inside and walked back down to Gaius, who was now handing out food on to the table.

"So, what did happen last night? You said something happened?" Merlin asked, as he put food in to his mouth. The old man nodded "Last night someone let themselves into Arthur's chambers and slashed him with a knife"

"Is he alright?" Merlin asked, then trying to remember back to last night, they was nothing, did he hit his head?

Merlin rubbed his hair, pulling a face.

"Everything ok Merlin? You look troubled" Gaius studied his face

"Erm, yeah I, I mean, my heads a bit everywhere" so was Merlin's voice.

"Arthur is fine this morning, he's not angry that you didn't come in as his father is caring for him, also the wracked that bell made all night long...well he thought it must of kept you awake" Gaius got up and walked to a table and started mixing herbs. His words made Merlin even more confused. Bell, what bell

"I didn't hear the bell" Merlin told him. Gaius added some mixture to the herbs "You slept through it? You can sleep" Gaius got up again, pored some of the mixture into a thin bottle "I'm just going to run this up to Sir Leon, the poor man is constipated. Merlin laughed, the thought of a solder of Camelot with constipation. Gaius left the room

Merlin's body went stiff, his eyes went dark. The voice spoke to him again

"Play time Merlin"

Merlin's legs stood up, he walked to the table and his hands closed down on the bottle Gaius added to the mix it read: To ease bowl movement

A wicked grin flashed Merlin's mouth...

Merlin walked out into the corridor, down to the main palace and down to the kitchens. They was nothing unusual about a servant in here so no one looked twice at him.

Sigan guided Merlin's body along. Looking out for a meal, the bottle hiding inside his sleeve.

"Stop Merlin, see that plate over there? The big gold one with chicken and peas that is Uther's meal for lunch, but they is no seasoning for it, add some"

Merlin felt his left arm go inside his right sleeve and pulled out the bottle, he pored the liquid over the chicken.

Picking up the plate Merlin felt his legs move back to the door, outside Merlin tried to chuck the food aside but pain filed in his stomach, he winced.

"Don't fight me boy, I'm doing this for your own good"

Merlin walked on. Trapped inside his own body.

He came to a grand room, inside was a long table. Facing him was Uther Pendragon, he was waiting for his lunch. Merlin felt his legs move, closer to Uther and laid the food before him.

"Sire" Merlin felt his mouth move and words come out his mouth.

He turned, they was Arthur on the other side, he looked and smiled at his servant, nodding him over. Merlin walked close to him

"My father is over protected of me, help" Arthur whispered, Merlin felt a smile on his face, he walked to the side of the room, watching as Uther picked up his knife and fork and started cutting his meat up

"Arthur, eat please, I want you to eat a full meal" Uther indicated the plate next to Arthur

"Shame you didn't get that plate too boy, double the fun we could both do with some fun, after the trauma off him killing our kind" came the voice of Sigan in his head.

Uther put the chicken to his mouth, he started to eat

"Nice flavour this chicken has" Uther noted. He didn't see the young servant watching him with black eyes darker than the night.

More mouthfuls. Arthur picked up his fork and started to eat some more.

Merlin watched Uther.

The king was about to put more in his mouth when the colour drained from his face.

"Oh I..Arthur excuse me" Uther hurried from the room

Merlin watched with a look of boredom as Uther ran out. A second wicked grin flashed his face.

Merlin walked out, leaving Arthur alone. His feet walked him back down to Gaius' chambers. He was forced down back to the table.

His body went still again and colour came flooding back in.

He looked around, where was Gaius?

Gaius walked back in the room. "I don't believe it, not only Sir Leon but now we have King Uther he's a little under the weather" the old man moaned as he came near.

Merlin rubbed his head, something was not right, he already knew about Uther but he could not say how.

"Gaius I think they is something wrong with me" Merlin said slowly. Gaius looked at him in concern. "What's up"

Merlin looked at his hands "I can't remember anything, they're gaps in my head" Gaius looked at his eyes; the blue was looking a little bloodshot. "You hit your head last night Merlin, you may just have mild concussion" but Merlin had the feeling it was more than that.

The rest of the day past with Sigan planning, he wanted to do something big, last night and today where small, just for fun, but he wanted to make an impression on Camelot tonight.

Merlin spent the rest of the day rubbing his head, and watching as Uther ran in for Gaius to help him with some embarrassing illness he had.

Merlin went to bed early that night, he had been feeling sick, a strange feeling like someone was shaking his guts from inside.

His sleep was troubled, Sigan walked up to him, telling him his plans, Merlin told him he would not help, he felt pain. Sigan ordered him up out of bed, Merlin refused, more pain

"Merlin, wake up!" came a voice from above him

"No, I won't" Merlin moaned

"Get up boy, you have work to do" the pain burned

He screamed

"Merlin!" The first voice again

Merlin's eyes opened. By this own free will this time, Gaius was standing over him, a look of terror on his face.

"Are you alright?" the old man put his hand over Merlin's forehead.

"No he is in.." Merlin gasped and fainted.

In the dark he saw Sigan, his face come close to Merlin's

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked. "You do not tell anyone"

"I'm not the great sorcerer you think I am, please just let me go"

Sigan laughed "Merlin, I will make you great, but if you pull a stunt like that again, then I am afraid I will have to keep control of you all the time, and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from hurting that old man"

"Leave Gaius alone" Merlin shouted, he knew if he wanted to keep Gaius safe, then he would have to do as Sigan said.

"Now my young Merlin, we will wait here until that old man goes, which won't be for a while I can guess, as I had to make you faint as you would ruin my plans"

Sigan turned and walked away, leaving Merlin alone in the dark.

Gaius lifted Merlin's eye lids and looked at the eyes, they were blank and black. "Merlin, what's happening to you"

It was well past midnight before Gaius left Merlin side, the boy had not moved an inch. Gaius had moved the blankets tightly around him and left, going back down to his bed.

As soon as the breathing became even and all movement stopped Sigan walked back through the dark to the young warlock.

"It's time Merlin"


	4. Camelot will fall

Sigan forced Merlin up, walked him to the wardrobe, moving the clothes around until he found a jacket with a hood. Merlin put it on, and put up his hood. He turned and looked into the mirror at his reflection. No one would think it was him.

Sigan walked him out into the main room, Merlin let him, he didn't want no harm to come to Gaius. Outside in the corridor Merlin walked. Both men listening for footsteps from guards on patrol, they needed to stay out of sight. Merlin walked on

"Start in the lower town, work your way back" Came Sigan's voice. Merlin could not tell if his eyes had blacked out, everything was dark anyway. "Make this a good night"

Merlin nodded, he was very aware that he was acting on his free will.

For Gaius.

He walked through the market, down into the main streets, here he looked at Gwen's house, she would be sleeping in there now. And down to the lower town. Off all of Camelot the lower town was less appealing than the other places. It was where the poorer people lived.

"In the corner boy"

Merlin walked to a corner, here was the walls that ran all-around Camelot.

"You know what to do"

Merlin looked at the homes

"I can't, the people"

"Do it Merlin" Pain started in his legs, making him fall to the floor. "I'll kill Gaius, I'll go hunt your mother, imagine her face, her son just appears, wants a hug and he stabs her in the back" Sigan knew all the right words

"Alright, just don't hurt them"

Merlin walked back up the road, he turned. The homes where a few feet off and high above him was the walls, towering up in the sky

Merlin raised his hands and screamed in the old magic. His eyes glowed gold

The walls crumbled into dust, they fell down, it sounded like an earthquake, the walls fell onto the homes crushing people alive as they slept, at least a hundred dead.

"Walk back up Merlin, the guards will come soon"

Merlin turned and ran. Back up into the main streets.

"Look to the left Merlin, they is a hiding place"

Merlin looked, here was an alcove, the moon did not hit it, he hid himself.

Screams rent the air, shouting. Guards ran to the rubble and searched for survivors and an explanation on how the wall fell. Merlin remained hidden. His black jacket, black hair and eyes all blending in well with the darkness,

"What has happened here, are we under attack" The voice of Prince Arthur rang through the night.

"We do not know Sire, the lower town wall has fallen, all dead" A knight shouted back to him.

"Damit, clean up and bring out the dead" Arthur moved along his men, helping with the bodies.

"Ok Merlin, time to continue"

Merlin edged out from his corner and turned to the first house in the main street. He help up both hands and spoke more old magic

Flames. Hot flames ran through the house, Merlin turned with his hands still raised, muttering old worlds of magic. All the homes set alight, the fire burned hot, more screaming.

With a heavily heart Merlin walked up to Gwen's home and repeated the spell. He heard Gwen scream with fear as the flames rose.

"It's a sorcerer" yelled a woman. Merlin turned, a woman had run out a house which was on fire, holding a small child in her arms, the child was not moving. Merlin backed off "No it wasn't me" Merlin whispered to himself. The women looked right at him.

"SORCEROR, WERE UNDER ATTACK IT'S A SORCEROR"

More voices shouted the words, still Merlin stood, half invisible through the smoke.

"A Sorcerer? Where under attack sound the warning bell" Arthur screamed, he ran up into the main street, "No, Gwen. No" he shouted when he saw all homes on fire. Arthur ran up the small road. He stopped. Standing outside Gwen's house was a shadow, about his height, just stood there. A women holding a dead child was screaming at it "Sorcerer"

"Run Merlin"

Merlin felt his legs run.

"Stop, guards stop that person" Arthur drew his sword and ran after Merlin.

"Faster Merlin FASTER BOY"

Merlin's feet ran more quicker than Merlin though possible. Arthur ran faster.

he can still see the sorceror, he was just ahead, Arthur ran on, closing in on him

Merlin held his hand back and Arthur fell to the floor, when he looked up the sorcerer had gone.

Merlin had out run the guards and Arthur. He didn't stop until he was back inside the corridor leading to Gaius' chambers. In the distant the bell rang.

Merlin ran through the door.

Gaius.

The old man looked Merlin up and down, taking in his black eyes and the jacket with his hood drown. Merlin raised his hand and lifted the hood down, he did not want Gaius to look at him like he was, he knew.

"What has happened to you, you are doing dark magic Merlin" Gaius shouted at him

Merlin shuck his head "No I would never..I did it for you"

Gaius looked at him "No you did not Merlin, you're acting on your own free will, why are you doing this?"

Merlin shuck his head again "Help me"

Gaius looked at him, they was something not right about him, an evil look hoved over his face, Gaius turned away from Merlin, and picked up something, his back to Merlin.

Merlin went to the table and sat down, he needed to tell Gaius

"Sigan" he said really quickly, Gaius turned sharply "What?"

"Merlin I told you not to tell him, oh well" a voice came from inside him

Merlin stood.

He walked over to Gaius and held his hands up to the old man, opened his mouth to use a curse.

Gaius was quicker, he ran over to Merlin, grabbed his hands and pushed him down to the floor. Gaius forced his mouth open and poured liquid down his throat

Merlin tried to get up, but his eyes rolled into his head. Gaius had knocked him out.

The old man looked down at the boy on the floor, Gaius could not believe Merlin had tried to attack him

He knew what to do. Picking Merlin up by his arms Gaius carried him up into his room and to the bed. He went back down to his chambers; he walked to a cupboard in the corner and took out some chains. He walked back into Merlin's room and chained his arms to the bed. Gaius signed as he finished chaining Merlin down, it was not something he wanted to do, but if Merlin had turned bad he needed to keep him out the way of other people. once Gaius was sure the boy could not get out should he awake, Gaius left the room.

Gaius walked down the stairs into the dungeons; all the guards had gone outside to find the sorcerer. Gaius crossed down into the arch, and down the stairs.

"Where are you?" Gaius called into the open space

"Well well well, you old you look but still you are the same" Came the voice of the Great Dragon.

He cam into view and sat on the perch

"Yes, what can I do for you Gaius, just like Merlin, only comes to visit when help is at hand" The Great Dragon watched Gaius

"Merlin is being possessed by Cornelius Sigan" Gaius said to him

"Take the heart from Sigan's tomb, and place it over Merlin, but Gaius, heed my advice, it is strong magic that will save Merlin, and you don't seem the type, nerveless I will show you the spell"

Gaius watched as the old dragon whispered and somehow he knew the spell.

"How will I know if Sigan is gone?" Gaius asked him

"You won't, only time will tell" The Great Dragon, as he took off again.

Gaius walked back to his chambers, looking out at all the havoc and destruction. He re-entered Merlin's room, with a box, inside was the heart Cedric had stolen. Gaius turned with the heart to Merlin, who was still on the bed out cold. Gaius stood over him and repeated the words the great dragon had told him, nothing happened. Over and over Gaius said the words. Still nothing.

Gaius put the heart to Merlin's heart and said it again, this time he felt heat in his hands, Merlin started to twitch and blue misted came out of Merlin's nose and into the heart in Gaius' hands

Merlin still motionless. Gaius checked his pulse, it was racing again.

Outside in the city Arthur had Gwen outside; she had a burn mark on her dress but appeared unharmed

"...we haven't found him yet" Arthur was saying to Gwen

"The sorcerer has killed half the city?" She asked her hands over her mouth in horror.

"We don't think he's in the city no more, we lost him, we had an eyewitness but she only saw a shadow"

"Gaius, they you are" Gwen ran to him "They all dead Gaius, it was a sorcerer"

"How many?" Gaius asked, well aware of all this being the action of Merlin

"Two hundred the most" Arthur said wearily.

"Any sign of the sorcerer?" Gaius asked Arthur, hoping he didn't know who it was

"No" Arthur looked over to his men, lifting the dead from the floor.

Gaius and Gwen cared for the wounded through the night, Arthur and his men set about cleaning up the lower town. As day light broke Gaius told Gwen he needed to check on Merlin, saying the boy was not well. He walked back up to his chambers, not knowing what he would find.

When Merlin woke the first thing he was aware of was chains, chains on his arms, hands, chest, legs and feet. They all cut him to him, why had Gaius done this to him.

Gaius opened the door, the main room was empty, he walked up into Merlin's room, here he boy was still lying on his bed, his eyes open,

"Merlin?" Gaius asked unsure

The boy turned away, closed his eyes.

Why had Gaius done this to him? All Merlin could remember was being next to Arthur after refusing Sigan and now Gaius had him chained up. Why?

Merlin felt fingers trying to force open his eyes, he closed them tighter.

"Merlin open your eyes" the old man's voice sounded strange, was he scared? . Merlin noticed and opened them. Gaius looked into his eyes, he could see his eyes were back to blue.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked him. Merlin tried to roll over to ignore him, what a stupid thing to say, what answer would he give? Sore or sore. He didn't get far, the chains were to tight.

"Why are these here?" Merlin asked holding up his hands, the chains rattled.

Gaius reached out and untied him. Merlin sat up.

"Do you not remember?" Gaius asked him

Merlin's eyes looked at Gaius "Remember what?"

Gaius thought about telling him, but he knew Merlin would not be able to live with himself for killing them people

"A sorcerer came to Camelot, he's destroyed the lower half of the city, and you got hurt and banged your head and...So I brought you here" Gaius lied

"and the chains?" Merlin asked, trying to take it all in

"Oh you know yourself Merlin, you wanted to go after him, and you needed to rest so.." Gaius' ears and checks went red

"So you chained me up" Merlin just looked at him, talk about over protected.

"yes" Gaius ruffled Merlin's hair up and give a smile, he didn't remember a thing.

Arthur, Uther and Merlin looked out from the battlements at the wreckage

"This Arthur, is why all magic is evil and we should purge all who use it" Uther told his son, Arthur turned and shot Merlin a look, Merlin grinned. Both Merlin and Arthur knew what was coming - a rant.

"Magic was used to make Camelot, did you know what Arthur?" Uther glanced at his son

"Yes Father" Arthur said, pulling a face, Uther had told him this at lease a million.

"...And so Magic was used to nearly destroy Camelot, we must re double our efforts to remove all magic from this city" Uther stood straighter, his shoulders squared "I blame Sorcerers for this evilness, they will see this kingdom fall to its feet......But I will die trying before that happends....Sorcerors, didn't I always tell you Arthu.."

"Em..Father I have work to be done, may I have your leave?" Arthur cut in, Uther nodded to Arthur, who nodded to Merlin

Once out of his Father's ear range Arthur turned to Merlin

"I was worried about you back there" Arthur said "Gaius told me you got hurt when the wall fell". Arthur looked at him, concern in his eyes, then noticing how much concern he was showing his servant... "What were you doing down there, merlin?, you idiot you're always in the wrong place at the wrong time" Arthur grinned at him.

"Oh you know me Sire" Merlin said

"Yes I do, you haven't cleaned my room" Arthur's eyebrow went up

"I'll get on to it sire" Merlin smiled at started to walk off

"Merlin" Arthur called back, Merlin turned. "Don't forget to clean my chain mail"

A few miles away from Camelot is the kingdom of Lord Bayard, A man came walking up to his thrown and handed him a box, inside this box was a stone.

"I'm selling it for 1.000 shillings" Said Cedric

The king nodded to a guard, who pasted the con-man a bag of cold

"Thank you" Cedric bowed and left. It was nice of Gaius to give him that stone back.

Lord Bayard held it in his hands, blue smoke entered his nose, and his eyes flashed black

Cornelius Sigan is returned ......

* * *

**Finished!!!**

**review please.  
**


End file.
